


Hey, Mr. No-Name Kid

by Smalls



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Marco, Bullying, Fighting, Happy Ending, Heather's AU, Homophobic Language, Kinda, M/M, Marco's a hero, Songfic, Star and Tom are homies, Tom is bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls/pseuds/Smalls
Summary: "Hey, Mr No-Name Kid. So who might you be? And could you fight for me?"Tom is being bullied and someone won't stand for it.





	Hey, Mr. No-Name Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So if you've glanced my last two stories, then you may know that I love song based fics. This one is inspired by Fight for Me from the musical The Heathers. Hope you guys enjoy!

Tom Lucitor peeked out of the doorway and peered into the hallway. A few people were standing around, but there wasn't a football player in sight. Tom breathed a sigh of relief before slipping into the hallway and making his way to his locker. 

It was still a bit of a shock to Tom. He had been attending Echo Creek Academy for four years, and had gone to school with most of his classmates since the first grade. One would think he was old news and that the bullies who had plagued him as an awkward overly eager child would be eager for some fresh meat. And yet, here Tom was, still sneaking around his senior year and hiding in doorways at the sound of clacking cleats.  Although, to be fair, he was a pretty easy target. The openly gay student with pink hair carrying around a purple backpack covered in Love Sentence stickers? Tom basically invited a beating from small minded assholes. Which, lucky for him, included the entire football team. 

Tom made it to his locker without being bothered, and quickly unlocked it, filling it with his textbooks. He closed the door and jumped at the face waiting for him.

"GOD!" 

"Nope! Just me." Tom took a deep breath and glared at his best friend’s toothy grin.

"Not funny, Star. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  Star laughed, and pushed Tom playfully. 

"Nah! I just gave you a healthy dose of adrenaline. You're welcome!" Tom chuckled slightly. 

Tom had meet the pretty, but unorthodox, blonde his sophomore year when he had been assigned her tour guide for her first day. With her warm smile and bubbly personality, it was no surprise that Star was immediately well liked by the general population, despite her…“Star-ness”. What was surprising was how little Star cared. She always said it was important to be true to one's self, so Star never cared about the looks she got for her interesting sense of style, or her unusual name, or her odd lifestyle.  The only thing he had even seen Star get heated about was her parents' expectations for her and the football team's treatment of him. 

“Hey, fag!”

Speaking of the football team…

Tom forced himself not to flinch and turned to face the group of football players gathering around his locker. Brandon Kadrey, team quarterback, was grinning stupidly surrounded by his idiot lackeys. Tom gave him a tight nod.

“Kadrey.” The team chuckled behind Kadrey, eagerly watching their leader and waiting for his next move.

“What’s the matter, fag? You don't look happy to see me.”

“That’s because we aren’t,” Star snapped, taking a menacing step towards the ringleader. “Whatever you want to say, just forget it and get lost!” Kadrey and his friends just laughed.

“Aww, that’s cute, Tommy.” Kadrey glanced over at Tom with a mocking smile. “You let a girl fight your battles for you?” Tom clenched his fists.

“No, I don’t.”

“Sure looks like you do,” one of the players pipped up, earning him a round of laughter. Kadrey looked him up and down, then laughed.

“Well, I guess it’s alright. After all, Tom is a girl himself.” His friends all laughed as if that was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Star moved towards them and as Tom reached for her arm to hold her back, when a voice from the back commented dryly,

“Wow, I’ve heard that football players are dumb, but not being able to tell girls from guys? That must be why you have such a hard time getting laid.”

For a brief moment everyone froze, stunned by the words of the newcomer. Then the words sunk in and Kadrey whipped around, eyes blazing. Tom peeked around Star and bit back a gasp.

A few feet away, was a boy Tom had never seen before, leaning against a locker. The kind of boy Tom would have _definitely_ remembered seeing before because _daaaaamn._ The boy in question wore faded jeans, a red hoodie, and lazy smile. He looked a little like he had just rolled out of bed with his rumpled clothing and messy brown hair, but _damn_ did it work for him. 

Kadrey seemed less impressed.

“Who the hell are you?!” the football player snapped angrily. The boy shrugged, uncaringly and pushed off the locker. 

“Just an interested party,” the boy said casually as he moved closer to Tom. He gave Tom a quick wink before placing himself directly between Tom and the steadily growing angrier bully. “The kind who doesn't like bullies.” The other football players shifted nervously, but Kadrey merely scoffed at Mr. No-Name Kid’s thinly veiled threat. 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, huh?”

Mr. No-Name Kid smiled. 

Then swung. 

Kadrey’s head flew back and he stumbled to the ground as the kid’s fist connected with his nose. Mr. No-Name Kid grinned over the bleeding jock. 

“That,” he said calmly, “is what I’m gonna do about it.” 

Kadrey growled before pouncing, tackling the anonymous fighter to the ground. Tom watched in shock as the boys wrestled on the ground, each throwing fists and struggling to come out on top. 

A sharp tug on Tom’s sleeve grabbed his attention, and he turned. Star stared at him with wide eyes. 

“What do we do?” Tom blinked at his best friend blankly. Star yanked his arm again. “Tom, should I get the principle or the nurse or something!?” Hesitantly, the pink haired boy nodded.

“Uh, yeah. The nurse, I guess. Or maybe the principle? I don't know.” Star stared at him in obvious confusion. 

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Tom glanced over at the boys. They were on their feet now, circling each other. Their fight had drawn in a small crowd, students milling around eager to watch their fellow students try to kill each other. Tom swallowed and looked over at Star. 

“Why, when you see boys fight, does it look so horrible, and yet…feel so right?” Star shook her head in exasperation, mumbled “ _boys”_ under her breath, and took off down the hall without answering Tom’s question. He stared after his best friend for a moment, slightly annoyed she hadn't given him an answer, then redirected his attention to the fight. 

Kadrey, to no one’s surprise, played dirty, pulling the other boy’s hair to hold him in place while he kneed him in the stomach. Tom winced in sympathy as Mr. No-Name Kid doubled over in pain; he had been on the receiving end of a knee to the gut a time or two and knew from experience how painful it was. The boy didn't give up though, socking Kadrey in the jaw when the jock leaned over to taunt him. The crowd of students cheered, and Tom wanted to join in. Man, this kid was a fighter. Kadrey probably had a hundred pounds and an extra foot on him, but Mr. No-Name was not about to quit and gave back as good as he could. And damn, it was hot watching a guy fight for him. Especially one as good looking as this kid. 

 _Dear god, please let him be into guys,_ Tom prayed to himself, _so I can ask him out._ He paused a moment before adding, _if he’s still alive after this._

The students held their breath as the stranger was knocked to the ground and didn't immediately rise. Kadrey laughed triumphantly. 

“What’s the matter?” he taunted. “All out of fight?” The quarterback reared back his foot, aiming for the boy’s side. Tom winced as Kadrey released and his cleat connected with Mr. No-Name’s side. The kid groaned pitiful and curled into himself. Then Tom, in a moment of temporary insanity, did something he had never done before: 

He joined a fight.

Tom lunged at Kadrey, knocking the bully off balance. 

“What the hell, faggot?! Get off of me!” 

“No!” Tom yelled, struggling to pull the football player away from the boy lying on the ground. “Leave him alone!”

“I mean it, fag! Get off!”

“No!”

“Get! Off!” 

An elbow connected sharply with Tom’s jaw. He let out pained cry as he stumbled away from Kadrey and onto the ground. Kadrey didn't even spare Tom a glance before redirecting his attention to his true target: the stranger lying on the floor. Except, he wasn't on the floor anymore. Mr. No-Name Kid grinned dangerously, then grabbed Kadrey’s head and slammed it back against the lockers with a sickening crack. The kid let go, and Kadrey slumped to the floor unconscious next to Tom. 

The hallway was completely silent for a long moment, then erupted into cheers from the other students. Tom glanced around, and saw the other football players were attempting to slink away unnoticed, lost without their leader. He looked back in front of him and stared at the outstretched hand. He followed the hand with his eyes, up the arm, past the shoulder, and stared into the face of the unknown hero. Mr. No-Name Kid grinned at him.

“Hey,” he said kindly, “thanks for giving me the chance to get back on my feet.” Tom looked back at the hand and took it, silently revelling in its warmth, allowing the boy to help him his feet.

“Oh, uh, no problem,” Tom replied smoothly. “Thanks, uh, for punching him in the nose.” The brunette laughed and Tom’s heart skipped a beat at the warm sound.  

“No need to thank me for that. I enjoying fighting small minded assholes.” Tom stupidly realised he was still holding the boy’s hand and should probably let go.

“You, uh, you fight real good,” Tom told him eagerly, immediately wanting to slap himself. _You fight real good,_ he berated. _What does that even mean??? Why am I still holding his hand?!_ Mr. No-Name laughed again. 

“Thanks. My parents will be pleased to know the karate lessons are worth while.” Tom grinned. Then frowned. 

“That was karate?” The boy grinned mischievously. 

“The money that’s _meant_ for karate,” he corrected. “Which actually goes to MMA lessons.” Tom grinned back. 

“I’m Tom,” he said, hoping to gain a name so he could stop mentally calling him ‘Mr. No-Name Kid’. Mr. No-Name Kid smiled. 

“I’m—”

“Tom! What happened!?” Tom mentally groaned as he turned to face his best friend, with the nurse and principle in tow. 

“Uhhh…?” The boy stepped forward and addressed the adults.

“Kadrey here was shouting hateful things at Tom and threatening him. I intervened and things, unfortunately got violent.” The nurse knelt beside the still unconscious quarterback while Principle Skeeves eyed Mr. No-Name Kid.

“Fighting on your first day, Mr. Diaz? Not a good way to start your semester.” Diaz, A _h ha! A last name!_ looked properly apologetic. 

“It won’t happen again, sir.” Principle Skeeves nodded.

“See that it doesn’t. Nurse, do you need any help with Mr. Kadrey?” The nurse looked up. 

“Given that he’s out cold, we’ll have to call UrgentCare and have a doctor look at him.” The principle nodded. 

“Very well. Make the call.” He turned to face the students still filling the hallway. “The rest of you, back to class.” The students reluctantly obeyed and trudged off to class. Tom started to follow suit, when he felt a tug on his arm.

“Not you, Mr. Lucitor,” the nurse chided. “You are going to my office so I can have   look at that jaw after I get off the phone with UrgentCare. You too, Mr. Diaz.” Tom fought to keep the smile off his face. A little more time with Diaz was worth a trip to the nurse’s office. 

“Yes, ma’am.” The nurse nodded her satisfaction then headed off to make her phone call. Star pulled Tom into a tight hug, whispered ‘you better get his number’, then left for class. Leaving a flushing Tom with his handsome hero. Diaz smiled that gorgeous smile at Tom and jerked his head down the hall.

“Shall we?” Tom nodded jerkily. 

“After you.” The boys walked down the hall quietly.

“It’s Marco by the way.”

“Huh?”

“My first name,” he clarified. “We got cut off earlier.” Tom stared at Marco, fighting his blush. 

“Marco,” he said carefully, tasting the name in his mouth and weighing it on his tongue. “That’s a nice name.”

“Thanks.” They were quiet for a few moments, then Marco spoke up again. “I don't want to take that jackass’ word on anything, but are you gay?” Tom swallowed nervously. 

“Y-yeah, I am.” Marco smiled. 

“Oh thank god. You wanna grab some pizza after class or something? My treat?” Tom nodded quickly.

“Yes! That sounds great!” Marco smiled again and reached out, taking Tom’s hand and kissing it softly, before holding loosely in his own.

“Cool. It’s a date.” 

Tom stared down at their intertwined hands and beamed. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So can you tell that I've never been anywhere near a fight in my entire life?? Oh well, thanks for reading! (and sorry for any typos)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  If you want to check out more of my work, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://im-running-out-of-words.tumblr.com) or you can find my main blog [here](https://theworldsactuallynotthatsmall.tumblr.com)


End file.
